


Warmer Than You Thought

by theconsultingburglar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach House, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingburglar/pseuds/theconsultingburglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day on their beach holiday, and Stiles is already getting wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer Than You Thought

Droplets of water landing on his face awoke Stiles from his nap. He startled and frantically looked around their set up at the beach. Multiple skewed towels, bags and backpacks as well as a large umbrella above his head, shielding him from the heating sun. Stiles pushed his sunglasses up and glared at the figure standing above him. Who woke him from his glorious nap?

"What do you want?" He asked sternly. 

"Geez dude, don't look at me like I kicked your puppy." Scott answered breezily, dropping down to sit next to his friend and spraying water in every direction.

"You're getting water all over me, stop it! And by waking me up, you did kick my theoretical puppy. I have every right to be mad." Stiles quipped and looked around once more at the empty spaces next to him. 

"Where is everyone?" He asked. Scott just leaned over to rummage, through Allison's beach bag and pulled out some home made sandwiches.

"They're all in the sea. But I think Jackson might be back soon. He said something about evening out his tan. You're not going in?" Scott questioned as he munched on his sandwich. 

"Nah. From your free shower, the water seems freezing." Stiles emphasised his words and narrowed his eyes at his friend. Scott just shrugged and continued eating. After a moment, he huffed a laugh and turned to Stiles, "don't tell Jackson, but he's got a tan on his face in the shape of his sunglasses. He went in the water with them on."

Well, this improved Stiles' current mood by about a thousand percent. "Oh, man I cannot wait to see th-" Stiles broke off as he spotted a figure walking towards them. A Godly figure more like. It was downright pornographic, if Stiles was to be the judge, water should not be publicly seen clinging to a body like that. And the swimming trunks? It's like they're not even there. It was Derek, of course. Who else could it be? 

Scott, the devil he is, grinned at Stiles' reaction and rolled over onto his own towel and started soaking in the sun, practically fleeing the scene.  
Derek seemed to ignore him and walked up to Stiles, bent down right past him and got himself a bottle of water. Well that's just unfair, Stiles thought. The tan, the water, the shorts and now this? Ridiculous.

Stiles lowered his sunglasses, maybe they'll help to preserve what's left of his dignity. Getting caught checking Derek out was definitely not on his to-do list.  
"The water isn't actually that cold, you know?" Derek said, after gulping down half of the content of the bottle in his hand. Stiles furred his brows in confusion but was only met with Derek's own brow rise and head tilt. Ah.  
"Oh yeah," Stiles clicked his fingers and ducked his head, "werewolf powers right? Is it possible to not eavesdrop on someone else's conversations, big guy? Or is that in you creeper character description?" Stiles teased lightly. 

Derek paused for a moment and narrowed his eyes at Stiles.  
"What?" Stiles questioned, his smile slowly fading. Did he cross the line? Him and Derek were good at this now. Constant bickering and meaningless insults. Surely this wasn't so serious. Did he run his mouth too much this time? He would wouldn't he?

But before he could finish his last thought, Stiles was pulled up and hoisted up onto Derek's shoulder. Stiles let out a shriek as he was suddenly off balance and started grabbing onto whatever he could to stop from falling. This 'whatever he could' happened to be Derek's muscular back and stomach. Stiles' hands gripped around Derek's middle just as Derek's grip on Stiles' waist tightened as he started walking.  
"Put me down you brute!" Stiles laughed, much to Derek's amusement who just huffed a laugh and answered "not with that attitude." 

After a moment of walking, Stiles finally gave up trying to hold still in Derek's grasp and let his torso dangle and swing with each step. He looked back to their beach camp, sunglasses and water bottle lay forgotten in the sand as Stiles dangles off Derek's shoulder like a prize deer. 

Stiles started assuming that the wolf was on his way to his secret beach lair, which Derek probably had, if Stiles was honest with himself. It was only when Stiles saw water reaching Derek's knees was when he came back to his senses and started to protest. 

"No, no, no, come on Derek! I had to deal with being carried by your soaking body all the way here, I don't want to be dumped in freezing cold water!" Stiles protested as he started grabbing onto every piece of Derek he could reach and holding on for dear life. He reacted so quick, Stiles somehow ended up cradling his legs around Derek's stomach and with arms holding onto Derek's neck securely. Derek sighed and let go of Stiles entirely, which did nothing as the younger man was leeched onto him. 

"Well I was going to, but you're making this very hard." Derek said.  
Stiles paused for a second and a wicked grin spread across his face as he registered their position in his head. 

"We are talking about you dropping me in the water, right?" Stiles asked mischievously. 

"Stilinski, we don't want to hear about yours and Derek's sex life!" Jackson shouted at them, couple of feet away. Lydia and Allison walking in front of him, presumably on their way back to join Scott. 

This completely disoriented and surprised Stiles, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Dragging Derek along, he ungracefully fell into the shallow water. After abruptly sitting up, Stiles looked for the culprit, but he and the other two girls were too far for him to tackle into the water. 

Stiles grumbled under his breath and turned his narrowed gaze to Derek, who was just idly sitting in the water, soaking wet, looking as if nothing happened. It infuriated Stiles, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Stiles stood up, looked at Derek and pushed him hard enough for him to submerge under the water. After that, Stiles knew he was in trouble and took off deeper into the sea. He was already wet, might as well make the most of it.

After a moment or two, he heard splashing behind him. He turned around and Derek was already gaining on him.  
"You threw me into the water, Sourwolf, I was only repaying the favour!" Stiles laughed joyously, water reaching up to his abdomen and continually rising. Derek gave up trying to fight the current by walking, choosing to swim after Stiles instead. 

"I didn't throw you in, you fell in yourself!"

"Whose fault was it that I was near the water in the first place?!"

"You're such an annoying brat, stop swimming away!"

"I'm not swimming away, you're just naturally drawn to this hot bod!" Stiles quipped. He slowed his swimming pace and turned to look at Derek, who was in the middle of rolling his eyes at Stiles' previous comment. 

For a moment, they were both quiet, just enjoying the waves rocking them rhythmically. Finally, Stiles sighed and laid in the water on his back, allowing the current to carry him, much to Derek's displeasure. 

"Don't do that, the current might take you away," Derek stated lightly. 

"Hmm, if it does, will you miss me?" Stiles grinned, peeking over at Derek who was still floating head above water. "Hey, do you think if I stay in the sea long enough, I'll become a merman?" 

Derek huffed a laugh at that and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, then you'll become an appetiser for sharks."

Derek turned back before Stiles said anything and started to slowly float towards the shore. Stiles stopped floating on his back and looked as Derek made his way to the others located on the beach. 

"Derek! You can't just say that and swim away!" Stiles said scandalously and quickly tried to catch up to Derek. When he did, he pushed himself even more forward and leaped onto Derek, catching himself on his wide shoulders. 

"Carry me to the shore, merman?" 

"I thought you were supposed to be the merman?" Derek said, looking over his shoulder at Stiles, who was watching him fondly with a soft smile playing at the corners or his lips. 

Stiles thinks Derek should smile more, it really suits him, he decides. Derek's eyes are light and filled with affection. They stay like this for a fraction of a moment before they both realise that they've been staring too long and Stiles notices that he was holding his breath. 

They both snap their gazes away from each other and Stiles reluctantly lets go of Derek's shoulders. They're nearer to the shore, he notices. 

Stiles lets out a shuddering breath and turns to Derek, who is staring too intently at the beach. 

Stiles splashes Derek with some water to get his attention. 

"Race you to the shore?" Stiles asks, but doesn't wait for an answer before he takes off, long limbs splashing water in every direction, smiling against a the salty water as he hears Derek say "you're on."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I've made any mistakes regarding spelling or characters! 
> 
> This could possibly turn into a Beach House series since I have so many ideas regarding the Pack renting a beach house, I s2g.


End file.
